megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sub Screen
'' Sub Menu.]] is a recurring screen from the Mega Man games that appears when the player presses a button (usually the "Pause" button) in the Action Screen, pausing the game and allowing the player to do varying actions depending of the game. ''Mega Man'' and Mega Man X series In most games the Sub Screen primarily displays the player's Life Energy, Extra Lives, and allows to change Special Weapons, showing how much Weapon Energy each weapon has. In later games it also included items and options such as Tanks, Sub Tanks, Escape, and Parts. In the first three games the menu only occupied part of the screen and used a pallette from the current stage. It was originally named , also being called in Mega Man 3. In Mega Man: The Wily Wars it was named the . From Mega Man 4 onward the menu occupied the whole screen and was named the . With the inclusion of more items in games like Mega Man 7 and Mega Man IV, the screen was divided into the Weapon Select Screen and the . The two screens are collectively known as the in Mega Man & Bass. The collective name was changed to Sub Screen in Mega Man Xtreme, becoming the standard name in later releases. In Mega Man X8 it is divided into the Weapons Screen, Item Screen, and Options Screen. In Mega Man 11 it is named Sub Menu and is divided into four tabs: Weapons, Items, Support and Parts. Besides the recurring functions, in Mega Man X3 the screen can be used to change from X to Zero with the . It becomes the X Communication Monitor when playing as Zero. In early North American manuals, the menu was named Weapon Box in Mega Man 3 and Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge. It was changed to Status Screen in Mega Man 5 and Mega Man III, and Weapon Screen in Mega Man 6-''7'' and Mega Man IV-''V, but it was still called a "weapon box" in the menu's description in the NES and Game Boy games. The menu was named '''Mega Power Screen' in Mega Man 8, possibly due to the screens being detailed in a section named "Mega Power!" in the NES, SNES, Game Boy, and Mega Man 8 manuals. In Mega Man X the menu was named System Status Screen, being changed the Weapon Select Screen in Mega Man X2 onward, except for Mega Man X7 where it is named Status Screen. The English Mega Man Xtreme 2 manual switched the Sub Screen and Weapon Select names. ''Mega Man Zero'' and Mega Man ZX series In the Mega Man Zero and Mega Man ZX series, the Sub Screen is divided into different screens depending of the game: the Status and Options screens in all games; Elf List, Form, EX Skills, and Chips in the Mega Man Zero series; and Item and Mission screens in the Mega Man ZX series. ''Mega Man Legends'' series Mega Man Legends and The Misadventures of Tron Bonne contain a . In Mega Man Legends 2 it was renamed as Status Screen, although it is called Menu Screen in the controller button explanation from Japanese manuals. In all games from the series this menu displays the life gauge, Zenny, play time, items, and options. In the two Mega Man Legends games the player can change MegaMan Volnutt's equipments and equip/unequip the current Special Weapon. The Misadventures of Tron Bonne contains details of the current mission, machine (Gustaff, Gustaff Tank or Finkel), and Servbots. The Zenny displayed in the menu from The Misadventures of Tron Bonne is the amount obtained in the current mission, while the total is shown in the Gesellschaft. The Mega Man Legends 2 menu also contains a map display. In the PlayStation version of the game, the screen is accessed with the Select button instead of the Start button, the Start actually pausing the game (play time included) until it is pressed again. The PlayStation Portable version switched it to be like the first game, the Pause button leading to the Status Screen and the Select button showing a simpler version of the map display. ''Mega Man Battle Network'' and Mega Man Star Force series In the Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force series, the Sub Screen is represented as the main character's Terminal, which includes the Original PET, Plug-in PET, Advanced PET, Progress PET, Link PET_EX, Transer, Star Carrier, and Hunter-VG. Those primarily display the player's HP, currency (Zenny, BugFrags and Noise Frags), Folders, Battle Chip or Battle Card Data Library, Sub Chips/Cards, NetNavi (primarily MegaMan) or EM Body (Mega/Mega Man) details (with equipments and customizations available for them in most games, such as the Navi Customizer and Mega Weapons), an item list, e-mails, a Network function to trade Chips/Cards or battle with other players, and a save function. Mega Man Battle Network 5: Double Team DS also contains a Map function, and the Mega Man Star Force series contains personal data from the player and BrotherBands. Gallery ''Mega Man'' series MM1 Weapon Select Display.png|''Mega Man'' (Wily Stage 1 palette) MM2 Weapon Select Display.png|''Mega Man 2'' (Wily Stage 1 palette) MM3 Weapon Select Display.png|''Mega Man 3'' (Wily Stage 1 palette) MM4 Weapon Select Screen.png|''Mega Man 4'' MM5 Weapon Select Screen.png|''Mega Man 5'' MM6 Weapon Select Screen.png|''Mega Man 6'' MM7 Weapon Select Screen.png|''Mega Man 7'' (Weapon Select Screen) MM7 Item Select Screen.png|''Mega Man 7'' (Item Select Screen) MM8 Weapon Select Screen.png|''Mega Man 8'' (Weapon Select Screen) MM8 Item Select Screen.png|''Mega Man 8'' (Item Select Screen) MM9 Weapon Select Screen.png|''Mega Man 9'' MM10 Weapon Select Screen.png|''Mega Man 10'' (Weapon Select Screen) MM10 Item Select Screen.png|''Mega Man 10'' (Item Select Screen) MM&B Weapon Select Screen.png|''Mega Man & Bass'' (Weapon Select Screen, Mega Man) MM&B Item Select Screen.png|''Mega Man & Bass'' (Item Select Screen, Mega Man) MM&B Weapon Select Screen (GBA).png|''Mega Man & Bass'' (Weapon Select Screen, Bass, GBA) MM&B Item Select Screen (GBA).png|''Mega Man & Bass'' (Item Select Screen, Bass, GBA) Rockman World Weapon Select Screen.png|''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' MMII Weapon Select Screen.png|''Mega Man II'' MMIII Weapon Select Screen.png|''Mega Man III'' MMIV Weapon Select Screen.png|''Mega Man IV'' (Weapon Select Screen) MMIV Item Select Screen.png|''Mega Man IV'' (Item Select Screen) MMV Weapon Select Screen.png|''Mega Man V'' (Weapon Select Screen) MMV Item Select Screen.png|''Mega Man V'' (Item Select Screen) ''Mega Man X'' series MMX Weapon Select Screen.png|''Mega Man X'' MMX2 Weapon Select Screen.png|''Mega Man X2'' MMX3 Weapon Select Screen.png|''Mega Man X3'' MMX3 Zero Change.png|''Mega Man X3'' (Zero Communication Monitor) MMX4 Weapon Select Screen (X).png|''Mega Man X4'' (X) MMX4 Weapon Select Screen (Zero).png|''Mega Man X4'' (Zero) MMX5 Weapon Select Screen (X).png|''Mega Man X5'' (X) MMX5 Weapon Select Screen (Zero).png|''Mega Man X5'' (Zero) MMX6 Weapon Select Screen (X).png|''Mega Man X6'' (X) MMX6 Weapon Select Screen (Zero).png|''Mega Man X6'' (Zero) MMX7 Sub Screen.png|''Mega Man X7'' MMX8 Weapon Screen.png|''Mega Man X8'' (Weapon) MMX8 Item Screen.png|''Mega Man X8'' (Item) MMX8 Options Screen.png|''Mega Man X8'' (Options) Mega Man Xtreme Sub Screen.png|''Mega Man Xtreme'' Mega Man Xtreme 2 Sub Screen.png|''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' ''Mega Man Zero'' and Mega Man ZX series MMZ Status.png|''Mega Man Zero'' (Status) MMZ Option.png|''Mega Man Zero'' (Option) MMZ Elf List.png|''Mega Man Zero'' (Elf List) MMZ2 Status (Start).png|''Mega Man Zero 2'' (Status, first mission) MMZ2 Option (Start).png|''Mega Man Zero 2'' (Option, first mission) MMZ2 Status.png|''Mega Man Zero 2'' (Status) MMZ2 Form.png|''Mega Man Zero 2'' (Form) MMZ2 Option.png|''Mega Man Zero 2'' (Option) MMZ2 Elf List.png|''Mega Man Zero 2'' (Elf List) MMZ3 Status.png|''Mega Man Zero 3'' (Status) MMZ3 EX Skills.png|''Mega Man Zero 3'' (EX Skills) MMZ3 Options.png|''Mega Man Zero 3'' (Options) MMZ3 Elf List.png|''Mega Man Zero 3'' (Elf List) MMZ4 Status.png|''Mega Man Zero 4'' (Status) MMZ4 Chips.png|''Mega Man Zero 4'' (Chips) MMZ4 Options.png|''Mega Man Zero 4'' (Options) MMZ4 Elf.png|''Mega Man Zero 4'' (Elf) MMZX Sub Screen.png|''Mega Man ZX'' megaman ZX advent-4.jpg|''Mega Man ZX Advent'' ''Mega Man Legends'' series MML Menu Screen.png|''Mega Man Legends'' MML2 Status Screen.png|''Mega Man Legends 2'' TMoTB Menu Screen (Teisel).png|''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' (Teisel Bonne) TMoTB Menu Screen (Tron).png|''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' (Tron Bonne) TMoTB Menu Screen (Finkel).png|''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' (Finkel) TMoTB Menu Screen (rescue).png|''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' (Tron and Teisel) TMoTB Menu Screen (Servbot).png|''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' (Favorite Servbot) Category:Gameplay